A Saiyan Christmas
Invasion Saga: Age 762: December 25th, A little over one year sense the events of the last chapter. Its Christmas morning at the Son family home and Gohan has woken up Goku and Chi-Chi to see what presents await them under the tree. As Gohan races through the house he also wakes up his three new house guests Bardock, Gine, and Raditz. Bardock: What the heck is going on. Raditz Gine quick get up I think were under attack. Gine: What? Bardock whats going on its 8:00 in the morning. Raditz: I'm sure you can handle it dad i'm going back to bed. Bardock: Fine i'll go take care of this myself, but if I die its your fault. Bardock then races out of the room in his new pajama pants that Goku and Chi-Chi got him a while back, and runs down the stares to see what Gohan is yelling about. As he reaches the bottom floor he finds Gohan crouched down looking at the tree and the presents beneath it. Bardock: Gohan whats wrong I heard you screaming, is someone invading the Earth again? Gohan: Grandpa what are you talking about its Christmas, I was yelling to get you all out of bed so we could see what Santa got us this year. As Gohan finishes saying this Goku and Chi-Chi come down the stares in their pajamas yawning. Chi-Chi: '''Oh Bardock I didn't think you'd be up this quick its sure nice of you to rush down here to be with Gohan, he loves Christmas morning. After hearing this Bardock just stands by the stairs looking confused as Goku leans in to whisper to him. '''Goku: Don't worry dad it took me a couple of times before I stopped freaking out every time Gohan started yelling in the morning. Now why don't I go up and get mom and Raditz while you entertain Gohan until we are all here. Bardock: Alright Gohan I guess its just you and me for a bit, that should give you time to explain to me what the heck is so special about today. Gohan: Well Grandpa every Christmas morning Santa comes and gives everyone presents and the whole family gets together to celebrate the holiday and have fun. Bardock: Alright seems simple enough, so ah can you see if any of those have my name on it. Gohan: I'm sure you got something you'll just have to wait until everyone gets here to find out. Within a couple of minutes all of the son family were together opening presents and seeing what Santa had gotten them. Raditz: Look mother this Santa person has gotten me a new set of Saiyan armor, how did he know I was on this planet or that I needed new armor. Gine: That's a good question its kind of creepy that this random person knows so much about us, he got me a cooking apron. Gohan: Grandma Santa is always watching and if your good he'll get you a present but if your bad you will only get coal. Bardock: Well if that's the case I bet Vegeta woke up to a lump of coal this morning. As the family laughed and continued to enjoy their Christmas morning elsewhere at Capsule Corp The Brief family was also enjoying their morning while two Saiyans were plotting what their next move would be. Vegeta: I can't believe these silly Earth holidays we don't have time for this we should be out destroying Frieza's empire not having fun. Nappa: Ah come on Vegeta that Gohan kid told me that this Santa person comes on Christmas eve and gives everyone a present shouldn't we go see if we got something. Vegeta: Nappa I swear if you don't shut up I will kill you. Besides I have a real Christmas tree right here. As Vegeta said this he pulled a small seed out of his pocket reviling it to be the seed for the Tree of Might. Nappa: Vegeta where did you get that? Vegeta: Ha that fool Turles just left it on his ship. You saw how powerful that low-class got by eating one weak piece of fruit, just imagine how strong we would get if we had a more powerful piece. Nappa: We could get strong enough to take Frieza out head on. Vegeta: Exactly the problem is we would need a very healthy planet and this one seems to protected. Bulma: Hey would you two get out here there's two presents with your names on them. Nappa: Oh come on Vegeta maybe Santa got you a planet for Christmas. Little did the two Saiyans know that a planet sized ship was headed for Earth at that very moment, and inside one elderly looking Namekian was planning on taking the Earth for himself. It doesn't take long for all of the Z-Fighters to feel the massive energy coming towards the planet. Bardock: What is that i'm sensing? Goku: It feels like something big is coming towards the planet. Raditz: Well why are we just standing here lets go check it out. As all of the Z-Fighters hone in on the source of the strange energy a massive spaceship lands on the Earth's surface. As the ship opens an army of soldiers exit the ship. Vegeta: Well it looks like my Christmas wish came true I finally have something to do. Nappa: Hey Vegeta that rhymed. Vegeta: Shut up Nappa! Bardock: All of you shut up we don't who these people are, what they're doing here, or how strong they are. Gine: Yes so lets all just stay back and try to figure some things out before we blindly move in. Goku: Those soldiers don't appear to be very strong at all, they all seem to have power levels of roughly 500. Vegeta: Kakarot is right we don't need to play this safe. Nappa: Ya check this out. As Nappa said these he charged up a Volcanic Explosion which decimated nearly everyone of the soldiers on the ground leaving a crater behind. Bardock: Nappa are you brainless! Nappa: Ah come on it worked didn't it. Piccolo: I agree with the Bardock, there could have been more powerful people still on the ship that now know we are here. Raditz: When did the Namek get here? Piccolo: Long enough to see what Saiyans do on their own without thinking. Vegeta: Why you big green! Bardock: That's enough someone else is coming out of the ship. Slug: Well I wasn't expecting such rude behavior before I even stepped onto the planet. Bardock: Well then don't bother stepping out and leave. Slug: Hugh well I guess if you wont help me then I will just have to kill all of you. Angila, Wings, Medamatcha kill them all. As soon as the order was given three different alien warriors stepped out of the ship shot toward the Saiyans at full speed.